Halcyon Tower
Halcyon Tower is one of the Towers on Typhon. Residents of Halcyon Tower have their resident identification number prefixed by 44. The exterior of Halcyon Tower is described by SAYER in "Your Myriad Curses" as being "a colossal obsidian pillar, topped with a roiling cloud of silver, that stretches impossibly far into the hazy grey sky above," and so large that under Earth's gravity, it would collapse under its own weight. Additionally, there are no outward-facing windows in Halcyon Tower as residents could not adjust their circadian rhythms to the 29.8 Earth days it takes for the sun to go around Typhon. Residents grew lethargic and became unable to metabolise glucose, so artificial lights provide a day/night cycle similar to Earth. Halcyon Tower used to be taller than it currently is, as SAYER previously jettisoned the top 100 floors into space. Despite this being a one-off occurrence, the result of that action is that statistically the most likely cause of death on Halcyon Tower is being jettisoned into space. However according to the HR Department, this incident should be disregarded as the residents were all alive at the time that they were jettisoned. Therefore officially the most likely cause of death is industrial accident. Halcyon can run on reserve generators if power is disrupted, but several non-essential systems will be interrupted. Typically in these situations, all leisure sections are offline and transit around the tower is reserved for emergency situations only. Elevator access is limited to Tier 2 and above employees. Stairwells are marked by letter, and an anomaly was for some time bouncing between Stairwell F and Stairwell G. Halcyon Tower is represented in the corporate softball league by the Halcyon Paladins, who are considered the rivals of the Aegis Questionable Interrogation Tactics. Locations within Halcyon The top 100 floors of Halcyon Tower have been jettisoned into space, however it is not known how many floors the tower has. * Floor 204 - Experimental Product Research * Floor 176 - Advanced Plant Habitat (assuming similarity to Halcyon Minor) * Floor 138 - Experimental Project Warehouse (according to FUTURE) * Floor 115 - Isolation Ward * Floor 103 - Living residences * Floor 73 - Synthetic Virus Lab * Floor 72 - Product Research Development Team * Floor 62 - Toxicology Lab (and, at times, a make-your-own-sundae bar) * Floor 48 - Theoretical Structures Lab; it is linked to Sub-basement 32 by a non-Euclidean doorway. * Floor 36 - This floor is missing due to an industrial accident * Floor 31 - Department of Carbon-Based Relocation, including storage of bodies pending reclamation. * Floor 29 - Research Department * Floor 27 - Research gardens, including one that at one point in time was home to a research colony of honeybees. * Floor 23 - Research Department * Floor 22 - Library * Floor 18 - Clinical Testing Facility * Floor 13 - This floor is off-limits to all residents as it is occupied by FUTURE. Formerly, the Artificial Intelligence Development Lab, and prior to that it was originally a testing facility for a resident's spacial awareness * Floor 3 - Medical Department * Floor 1 - Ground Floor * Sub-basement 1 - Protein Synthesis Lab * Sub-basement 2 - A small power closet containing controls for the backup power supply * Sub-basement 3 - Central Tower Communications * Sub-basement 6 - Large-scale general incinerator * Sub-basement 27 - A new foodstuff was discovered in a small section of this sub-basement that was used to make falafels for falafel night. This was found to be quite edible and high in vitamins A to D, but some residents had an unexpected allergic reaction to it and started to turn green, or find their hair became somewhat leafy, or had a desire to stand under a light source and photosynthesise. Special Facilities near Halcyon * Research Facility Zeta Category:Location Category:Tower